Paleo
by KisaChanSoup
Summary: Random Jurassic Park/World drabbles and one shots. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. I'm Trying to Protect You

**I'm Trying to Protect You (Owen Grady x Reader)**

 ** _In which Owen and the reader get into a fight and Owen reveals his feelings for you._**

"You want to do what?! NO." I flinched a little as Owen's incredulous voice filled my ear. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

I cleared my throat nervously, my eyes landing anywhere but on his. I knew he wouldn't take the proposition well, but we were in a tight spot. And to be quite honest we were running out of options. Part of me wanted to be furious with him. Who was he to be bossing me around? I actually thought my idea was fairly well formulated. It just… came at a risk.

"Owen, the raptors are familiar with me already." I argued. "I think they responded really well -"

"Because I was with you! Had you gone into that cage alone you would be dino chow right now!"

He had stepped closer, looming over my tiny frame as he put his hands on either side of the my head. My back pressed hard into the wall as I squirmed, feeling trapped between a rock and a hard place. Almost quite literally.

"I can't allow it." He continued.

My anger reared.

"I don't care what you can and can't allow." I spat. "This creature is out there killing people. Besides we're already forced to take the raptors out anyways. Surely I can be of some help to you as an extra person. Blue knows me."

"Blue. Sees. You. As. Food." He said, punctuating each word as he spoke.

"I can help!"

"You'd only be in the way! You're not going."

Ouch. That hit a nerve.

"You don't control me." I seethed quietly, glaring at his chest.

He stepped back as if stunned.

"Why does everyone think that I have to be in control?" He groaned, his hand running over his face tiredly.

For the first time I saw the weariness in his features. He was just as tired and scared as the rest of us, if not more so. I could feel the grasp on my resolve loosening. Why did he always have this effect one me?

"Please." His voice came out as a hoarse whisper as he grabbed my hand. "I can't loose you when I've just found you."

My eyes widened as my mouth parted in surprise. Seeing my shock, Owen slowly leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet but rough kiss. I gasped a little, and feeling seemed to seep back into my pores. Before I knew it I was on fire, like whisky running through my veins. My brain was going in a million directions at ninety miles per hour. The only thing that I could grasp at was that Owen was currently kissing me. And I was liking it. We broke apart momentarily and he leaned his head against mine. My hands fisted in his vest, angry at myself when that resolve I was grasping onto crumbled.

"That was sneaky Mr. Grady." I sulked, but was rewarded with a smile from Owen.

"I know."

Oh, the cheek of him!

"This doesn't mean that you win. I'll stay with Claire, but the first sign of trouble you bet your ass I'll be on my way to help."

"You won't need to do that. Besides, I'm sure your medical talents are going to be used better with Claire and the boys. They're looking a little rough around the edges."

I rolled my eyes. "And you're not?"

"I'm naturally roguish and good looking. It's apart of the package."

I gave him another eye roll as he took my hand and led me back over to the van where Claire and the boys waited. I didn't like this one bit.


	2. Memories

Woah, you guys are awesome! I was not expecting the response that I got from you all. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed. And a special thank you to those who reviewed! Reviews make me feel special. :)

To AngiLove3: Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me! This particular story is just going to be one shots since I'm still experimenting with personalities and relationship dynamics between Owen and the OC. But the OC from the previous chapter has received a lot of positive reviews from her and tumblr as well. Which is awesome because I have a longer Owen Grady fic I'm working on with that particular OC in mind. I didn't want to mention it until I have a few chapters ready but... *shrugs* I hope to post it soon here in the next few months!

* * *

 **Memories (Owen Grady x Reader)**

 _In which the reader has amnesia and Owen is hiding something from them._

I felt my eyes shift from beneath my lids, the awareness of being awake began seeping through my skin and into my bones. It was like sifting through a fog, and it pushed me further back into the soft mattress. Where was I? No, who was I? I tried to recall what I felt should be there in the back of my mind but found emptiness. With a groan, I opened my eyes only to close them again just as quickly from the blinding light. Rolling over I let out another soft groan.

"_?" I hoarse whisper sounded, the soft feeling of flesh against mine.

Who was that talking? Why did he sound so sad? I slowly opened my eyes again, hesitant against the fluorescent lighting that bore down on me. There was a man sitting next to me, with soft brown hair and tired eyes rimmed red. Was he crying? My brow furrowed as questions started to whir in my head and panic lacing through me. What happened?

"_?" He tried again.

Who was _? Was that me? His face fell into one of his hands, pinching his nose with his eyes screwed tightly. His lips were pursed just as tight and I realized that he was trying not to cry. His other hand clasped my own, and I shifted a little uncomfortably. At my response he looked up and slowly removed his hand back into his lap, where I presumed that it rested previously.

"Who are you?" My voice cracked from not using it in so long. Or I assumed I hadn't used it in a long. It sure felt like it.

"My name is Owen. Owen Grady. You don't remember me?"

I slowly shook my head. My mind was dark. I couldn't remember much of anything.

"That's okay." Although his voice said it was anything but that and he tried to smile. "We are… good friends. Do you remember anything?"

Again I shook my head.

"Not even your own name?"

"No."

"Well, your name is _."

"_." My tongue felt like lead as I tested it. It felt right. Somewhere inside I knew he spoke the truth. My eyes furrowed again at the thought. "And… you're Owen?"

He gave me another watery smile. "That's right."

"What happened? Why am I here?"

He hesitated, thinking of what to say.

"You took quite a fall and hit your head." He stood up slowly, looking anywhere else but at me now. "I will go and get the doctor now. He'll want to see you."

He left briskly and I suddenly began to panic. Something told me that it was completely irrational but I still tried to get up and follow him. I didn't want to be left alone. No, it was more than that. I didn't want him to leave. He needed to stay by my side. My feet hit the floor and in my panic I tripped over the IV in my arm and a searing pan ripped through my shoulder. Gasping I dropped to the floor, hands clutched against my shoulder as if it would stop the pain. What the hell?

Shakily I lifted my hand to see several heavy bandages covering my skin from the tip of my shoulder to my collar bone. Confused I began to pry at the bandages, lifting a corner to see three distinctive strips of torn skin seeped in red. That was definitely a mistake. I should not have looked. I felt the bile rise in my throat and I looked away, tears pooling in my eyes. The wound looked fresh and it made me ill from just that small glance. Whatever happened, it was more than a little fall.

"_? What happened?!"

Owen had entered the room again, his face laced with panic. His hand was around my arm in less time than it took to blink as he lifted me carefully from the ground.

"Owen." I croaked. "Something happened to me that wasn't just a fall."

His face dropped into a look of despair, his eyes flitting to the ruffled bandage on my shoulder. He swallowed, hand still wrapped around my arm.

"C'mon. Let's get you back into bed."

* * *

I was finally up and walking around on my own. I was hesitant to leave the room at first, unsure of what I would find. I had been pressing Owen for answers to my injury for the past few weeks but he had always found a way to distract me. And then there were the days he wasn't there. Those days were the worst, and I feared that they were becoming more frequent than not. It was because of work, he said.

But I knew that he was lying. I may not remember much but I found that Owen was usually easy to read. When he lied he didn't look in my eyes. Instead he fiddled with his hands, eyes shifting to me every few seconds. Finally I stopped asking. If Owen wouldn't tell me than I would find out on my own.

"_" Zara's voice spoke from beside me.

"Zara!" I eyed the dark brunette. "It's nice of you to visit me again today."

Zara smiled while typing something on her phone. I frowned a little but quickly turned it into a smile when she looked back up. She was always on that stupid phone.

"You need to get out a bit. I've arranged a small dinner for us at one of the restaurants on main street."

"Lovely."

I was lying through my teeth.

While I appreciate the gist I knew Zara only ever came around at someone else's request. She was usually to busy talking or texting to really pay attention to whatever was going on. I tried to simmer down a bit. She wasn't required to be here really, but she still took the time to at least pretend to be here.

She walked me out of the employee apartments that were located on the island and lead the way to main street. As per usual I was easily distracted, but it wasn't from wonder. It was fear. I felt that something was lurking in the corner, just out my sight and I couldn't shake the feeling. My eyes flitted to and fro, trying to relax. Main street was bursting with people enjoying their vacation. I groaned quietly as Zara zoned in on Margaritaville. She always picked this place, prattling on about how it was the place to be on the island.

"Owen!" Zara's voice turned to a sultry purr.

My head shot up and I narrowed my eyes in anger. One other reason I didn't like spending time with Zara: she flirted with Owen like mad. I couldn't figure out why the hell I had so much jealously zipping through me, but I felt it in my gut that her flirting should not be happening. I cleared my throat, trying to appear normal.

"Zara. Nice to see you." His eyes strayed to me. "_. It's good to see you out of your room."

My heart fluttered as he said my name. Pushing that down I tried to make a sensible response.

"Thanks. I'm glad I got to see you today Owen."

"Aw." Zara pouted a little and I could see her eyes narrow at the exchange. "I see that you two still look so cute together."

His body tensed at that and I felt my heart drop and then leap back into my throat.

"What?"

"Goddammit, Zara. Can't you just keep your trap shut?" Owen hissed.

"Keep her mouth shut about what, Owen?"

I could feel my anger rising swiftly. I was going to pull this out of him some how or another. I was tired of being on the dark constantly. It was bad enough that my mind was blank of any previous memories, but now it was like they were taunting me with what they knew. I silently thanked Zara for her slip up.

"I'm sorry. I thought by the way you were acting… you didn't-."

"I think that we need to talk." I glared at my shoes.

"Now isn't the time. I really have to get back to-"

Well, I saw that coming a mile away. He wrung his hands as he shifted from foot to foot.

"You are such a terrible liar Mr. Grady." I hissed and watched as he suddenly stopped moving, mouth opening and closing repeatedly. "Why won't you tell me what happened? If anyone deserves to know it's me."

"_ please-"

"No. This is how this is about to go down Mr. Grady." I glared up at him, hands braced against my hips. "You will tell me what I want to know. And we can either do this here or somewhere more… private."

I glared pointedly at Zara and she flinched back a bit. Owen's shoulders slumped a bit and my heart leapt again in triumph. He was giving in. A smirk graced his features.

"That's the _ I remember. Feisty."

My face lit up tomato red. Owen simply grabbed by hand, his smirk growing wider into a full blown smile and he led me away from the crowd. I was growing impatient and opened my mouth to interrogate him again when we stopped and a helmet was smashed on my head. It took me a moment to comprehend that we were actually going somewhere private.

"I hate when you call me Mr. Grady." He murmured against the forehead of the helmet before swinging his leg over the motorbike.

"I know." I grumbled back following his example and swinging my leg over the seat and clasping onto him tightly.

I was drowned in the brief feeling of familiarity. So, this was something that I used to do. I thought to myself. Owen seemed to adjust to where our bodies melded together and his body relaxed. Before I could utter another word we were off shooting through the trees. I had a few moments to wonder where we were headed when I saw a small shack on the horizon. Instinctively I knew that it was his and was rewarded when we pulled to a stop in front of the bungalow.

I slowly slipped back over the bike and began fiddling with the helmet buckle as Owen kicked it into park.

"Here." His hands slipped under my chin, calloused fingers skimming over my skin.

I suppressed a shiver and let him remove the blasted thing. Now I was sure that my hair was a hot mess and I tried to pat it down inconspicuously. I knew I was caught when Owen burst out into laughter. I stood there stunned. His laugh was one of those beautiful deep laughs that fit him perfectly.

"You may have lost your memories, but you are still the same." He grinned.

I simply stuck my tongue out at him which caused him to laugh more. My heart lifted and I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to hear his laugh more often. To my disappointment he sobered pretty quickly.

"So." He cleared his throat a little. "I owe you an explanation."

"Yes. I think you do."

He sighed deeply. "I'm sure you may have figured it out, but we… we were dating when you fell."

My heart was breaking some kind of record with how fast it was going. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because… I didn't know how you react. The doctor said that you could possibly be a different person with no memories. I didn;t want you feel that just because we dated before hand meant that you were required to now."

His eyes held mine steadily when he lifted his gaze from his boots and he ran his hands through his hair.

"Also, your fall was partially my fault. I left you alone on the bridge of the Raptor paddock. I was trying to grab some food so I could show you the raptors. I wanted to show off a bit. Try and impress you." He started to speak quickly, pacing back and forth. "Although you were just as impressed with my work already."

He stopped as I grabbed his hand and he hesitantly covered my hand with his own. "I'm still impressed."

He gave me a weak smile and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be." He whispered. "I left you there although I knew how dangerous and sneaky they can be. By the time I was walking back to you I saw her. You were distracted by Blue and leaning against the railing when Charlie snuck up from behind and tried to jump on the bridge. The noise startled you so badly that you tipped over the edge and fell. And I watched every bit of it. Before I could get down there one of them had clawed your shoulder. I really thought you were dead for a moment."

I squeezed his hand as memories started to flow in my mind. Bits and pieces came back at such a frazzled pace that I struggled to put them together. I could see Blue, with her blue strips running the length of her back. And I remember thinking that she was the most beautiful of all of them. And a noise. A high pitched shriek. I flinched at the memory. And then that heart stopping moment when I could feel myself tip sideways, the metal railing trailing up my legs as my body gave in to gravity. And Owen's horrified face before a bright blue sky filled my vision. And then nothing.

I blinked slowly and nodded. "I remember."

"What?"

"I remember. You told me that you wanted to give it a practice run before your meeting with…" I paused racking my brain. "I can't- I don't know who it was… I know it was a meeting. And you wanted me to see."

I rolled my shoulder. It barely hurt anymore. Either that or I had built a high tolerance for pain. "I don't remember the raptors ripping me a new one though." I tried to joke.

I looked up at Owen's hopeful face. I knew that look. It was the look he when he asked me out. Desperate and hopeful. I smiled softly.

"I remember a little. I remember you." I lifted my hand to his face, trailing my finger down to smooth out the collar of his shirt. A habit I was sure.

His arms slide around my waist, one hand sliding up my back to curl in my hair.

"I want to make you remember more." I whispered huskily

"I would like that Mr. Grady."

I laughed as he scrunched up his nose at the title, but it was cut short before he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.


	3. Creating Distractions

Thank you to all who followed and favorited! You all are so wonderful! And of course a special thanks to those who reviewed!

And another special thanks to misswildfire for the prompt!

I'm definitely going to be expanding and do a longer fic here soon. In fact it's my project for Camp NaNoWriMo this year, which starts in July. So I should have a longer fic here in a few months. Thank you all for the awesome support. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think! I'm also accepting prompts so if wanna message me here or on my tumblr please do it!

* * *

 **Creating Distractions (Owen Grady x Reader)**

 ** _Owen x Reader where reader comes to work with the raptors, who to Owens surprise, take a liking to reader. Ensuing him falling for her a bit because his girls approve of reader._**

Owen Grady was currently driving me bananas. It wasn't my fault that I had been asked to join in the raptor research project. I had been contacted by Masarani himself for the task and I was taking it seriously. Grady himself was trailing after me as I walked to the raptor paddock to meet 'his girls' as he called them.

"Mr. Grady." I intoned. "I'm only watching today. There won't even be much interaction between myself and the raptors. I think it's safe to say I will be fine."

"I'm more worried how they will react. They've been working with the same group of people since they were born. When we have Hoskins visiting out here, Blue wants to rip his face off."

"Blue?"

"Yes. Blue is the Beta."

"I see. So they all have names?"

"Well yeah. I can't go around saying Raptor One or Raptor Two. That would just be confusing and degrading." Owen chuckled and I grinned with him.

"I like that. Much better than Ms. Dearing from operations. She kept referring to everything as assets. Easily confusing as to which animal she was referring to when she took me on the tour."

Owen's face twisted into a look of disgust.

"Yeah. Claire has a certain way about her. I'm surprised that she was the one who took you on a tour."

"Masarani asked her to. However, I don't know if looking at a few computer screens and walking through the lab counts as a tour really."

"You mean to tell me that you've been here for nearly a week and you have yet to see that park?"

I cracked a smile at his face which was pulled into another incredulous expression. I simply shook my head at his antics and ascended the stairs that lead to the top of the paddock. The walls extended out to a metal cat walk that criss-crossed the open space of the pen. Owen's hand went up and clenched in a fist as a signal to stop. He then seemed to realize what he did and turned around to explain.

"I'm familiar with a few military procedures Mr. Grady."

He grinned and shook his head. "Well just a moment. I'll introduce you. And speak of the god dammed devil. Hoskins."

His smile turned into anger quickly as he stared at a large man on the other side of the pen.

"Stay here. I'd rather you not talk to him if it can be helped."

With another glare at Hoskins, he turned his attention to the pen below and strode out onto the cat walk with a shrill note whistling between his lips. There was a commotion as one of the many doors along the base of the paddock opened and a squealing pig was let loose. There were a few brief moments of silence before the foliage started to quiver and move violently and a raptor shot out after the pig. And soon enough three more followed.

Owen let them chase for a moment before the pig smartly headed back to his own cage.

"Hold!" Owen barked out and the raptors came to a halt below, heads shooting up at the sound of his voice. He raised his hand, holding a clicker and began clicking it rapidly. "Okay. Eyes on me. Blue!"

One of the raptors was still looking for the pig. I could barely make out the blue streak that made its way down her back. So that was Blue. Owen called her name again after catching her attention and pointing at her. Another raptor gave a small shriek.

"Charlie. Hey, don't give me that shit."

I suppressed a giggle as they bantered. If it could be considered banter. Owen was still very much in control but the raptors were definitely sassing where they could.

"Good. And we're walking." He began clicking again rapidly, moving from one side of the cat walk to the other.

It was a moment before I realized that he was leading the girls toward me, talking the whole way.

"Good. That is damn good. Alright girls, I have someone for you to meet." He motioned me forward with his hand.

I tried to walk forward confidently, but it was hard to do once the girls turned their eyes to me. Those were predatory eyes, sizing me up and probably wondering if I was the next snack for them to share. Owen's hand clasped around my arm, pulling as me as close that would be professionally appropriate. Which wasn't really professional at all. His side was practically glued to mine and I tried to hide the blush rising in my cheeks.

"This is _. She's gonna be apart of the team now. Apart the pack."

I gave a little wave and immediately felt stupid. Like they would know what I meant by that? But then again, my mind argued, they were pretty smart. There was a moment of stillness below before Blue gave a jerky bob of her head and turned in a circle. Owen's eye brow raised.

"What? What did she do?" I was panicking. I wasn't familiar with the girls and their body language yet.

"Well, it looks like she likes you." He grinned.

He gave each of the girls a snack, before dismissing them completely. There was an applause from the group of men that had been watching from the other side. A man in a pink shirt stepped forward and gave Owen a shake before complimenting him on the small show.

"You must be _. I'm Barry, glad to have you on the team." He shook my hand.

"Thanks Barry. I'm glad to be here. Is this a normal occurrence?" I pointed to the raptors below.

"Not always." Barry shook his head. "Owen just got lucky today. He's not normally that impressive."

Barry elbowed Owen playfully and Owen grumbled something insulting under his breath.

"Owen!"

There was a call from the group of men, and Hoskins was walking forward.

"Why don't I give you a tour?" Barry asked.

Feeling that I didn't need to be here for whatever was about to go down I accepted.

"This is where Owen does most of his work really." Barry noted while he lead me from the catwalk.

"He doesn't work with them on the ground?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, it's too dangerous. But when they are on their cages or getting check ups he's always there."

"That makes sense." I grinned shyly and Barry laughed. "So, who is who?"

I pointed to the raptors below. They were roaming around, taking a snap at one another occasionally. I noticed that Blue was still watching me. Barry pointed to each one in turn. There was Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo. I made a note that Owen was definitely a military man if he used the phonetic alphabet for their names. Except Blue… Blue was special.

"PIG LOOSE!"

There was a screech from below and the sound of a frantic pig squealing. Who let the pig out again? A boy rushed past with a long pole with a cable looped at the end. I supposed they had these laying around for such occasions… or maybe if they needed to subdue a raptor. That was good to know. Before I had time to blink the young man was yanked from the catwalk when a raptor snatched the pig he had caught and he fell into the pit. With a gasp Barry was flying down the stairs.

"Owen, no!" Barry's voice rang out.

I looked at the entrance to the paddock when it gave a buzz to see Owen himself ducking into the pen. He threw himself in front of the boy, who was scrambling backwards. Men rushed past me on either side, guns raring even though Owen yelled for them to hold fire.

"Don't shoot!"

I let out a sigh of relief when Barry pulled the kid to safety. That feeling didn't last long when as I watched Owen below, commanding that they stand down. Barry's voice repeated itself in my mind: It's not safe. My eyes traveled to a table at the end of the cat walk and an idea came to mind. Desperate time called for desperate measures. Grabbing the clicker from the table I made my way on to the cat walk, praying that I could distract them enough for Owen to get his ass out the cage. I also hoped that this didn't undermine his authority with his pack.

Placing myself in between the men from ACU I raised my hand, the clicker going off.

"Hey! Eyes on me."

Well that certainly did it. I caught at least two of the raptors attention. All but Charlie.

"Charlie." The raptor snapped her head around and I tried to remain poised, pausing my clicking. "Good. We're gonna walk now."

On shaking legs I began moving my body around the men to the other side of the pen. Miraculously it worked, and thank god it did. Otherwise that would be immortally embarrassing had it not and Owen would still be in danger. I watched from the corner of my eye as he slowly backed away, eyes still on the raptors.

"That's good. Hold." They stopped below me with rapt attention, barely acknowledging when the gate closed with another buzz, Owen safely on the other side. His eyes were wide in awe as he watched.

"Good." I praised again.

Blue spun around again in acceptance while Charlie gave another shriek. So Charlie was the sassiest eh?

"I see you Blue. Good girl. Charlie, cut it out." Charlie shook her head with another screech but calmed. "Good."

I reached my hand in the bucket, gasping for a dead rat to feed them before I let them go. I let my arms fall to my sides in relief once they were dismissed and I slumped forward onto the railing. The pounding of feet caught my attention and I could see Owen coming toward me on the catwalk.

"That was… unexpected," He breathed in awe. "You showed me up."

I snorted. "I wouldn't call that showing up, more like desperation. If that hadn't worked though I'm not sure how we could have gotten you out of there."

"I could have handled it. But thank you, for you know. Saving my ass."

"It's definitely not a problem."

"So…" he cleared his throat and I could have sworn he looked nervous. "Would you like to go get coffee? I could also give you a tour of the island."

Well, I wasn't going to say no to the tour, and I definitely wasn't going to pass up having coffee with a gorgeous man.

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

He was smiling cheekily.

I nearly face palmed in embarrassment. I hadn't realized that I had said those thoughts aloud. I cleared my own throat and decided to ignore the fact he had even heard it all together.

"I could use some coffee. I think I'll take you up on your offer ."

"Call me Owen." He smirked before leaning in and whispering in my ear. "You're pretty gorgeous yourself. Especially when you blush."


	4. Hybrid

Another big thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed! I'm excited to announce that I've begun working on my Owen x OC fic for Camp Nano. Unfortunately that means that updates will be lagging for a bit, but I promise it will be worth it!

Thanks to panic-now-and-run for the prompt! I'm sorry that it's taken so long to get this one out! I hope that you like this one. :) I may write a part two after I'm finished with my other requests and Camp NaNo.

* * *

Hybrid (Owen Grady x Reader)

 _You should write an Owen Grady one shot where the reader (I had this weird dream don't judge me! I want to see it written) is a raptor/human hybrid and Owen is the only person that understands her and she helps when the dinosaur is on the loose?_

I was the third of many, but the only one to survive past the splicing stage.

When I had volunteered myself as I testing subject, I didn't really think of the toll that it would take on me personally. All I could see was that big check that would sit in my bank and the guarantee that my family would be taken care of for the rest their lives. If there is something that anyone should know, it's that if it sounds too good to be true, it is.

There were some benefits to the whole shebang. My skin had hardened perceptibly. Changing from soft flesh to hardened scales at will. Although it took many months to learn how to control it. I could now withstand being hit by a small truck with little to no damage. My vision had gone from squat to 20/20, if not better, picking up on thermal waves with ease. My nails were sharper, and hardly easy to break. Which made it a pain in the ass to file them when they got too long. My hearing was exceptional, picking up on noises fairly well but still limited. And my nose? Let's just say that the changing of the seasons was misery.

Another benefit of my new genetic makeup was getting to be around a man named Owen Grady. Sadly, not for the reasons I wished. Being spliced with a raptor led to me being in his care, even though he thought the idea of something like me was disgusting. Inhumane. I was treated better than I thought possible though. I had my own room instead of a paddock like before. Hell, I could even shower in peace now and eat whatever I wanted (although raw meat was often appealing, the human side of me balked).

I could never thank him enough for the kindness he had shown me. However I think that sometimes it was hard for him to look at me. While I had retained quite a bit of my human qualities, it was easy to that I wasn't human. My eyes were probably the first dead give away, glittering an acid yellow and my pupils would dilate into slits when I shifted to my more animalistic side. Which Owen saw the most of.

When the Indominus broke loose it was hell. I was kept busy tracking down Clarie Dearing's nephews but ran into Owen and Claire themselves as we missed them by a hair.

"They are close. I heard the jeep and their scent is still fresh here." I mumbled.  
Claire looked antsy, edging away from me behind Owen. I frowned but tried to shake it off. It wouldn't be the first time that I've gotten that reaction. I was made before Claire was ever here, so she wasn't that familiar with me herself. I tried to put her at ease with a smile but I'm not sure how well that worked. I could see Owen give a roll of his eyes.

"Which way?"

"I think those tracks over there are pretty obvious."

"Well we can't all have perfect eyesight now can we?" Owen snarked and I had to roll my eyes myself with a small growl.

Owen sure knew how to push my buttons.

A cold shiver ran the length of my spine and I felt my muscles pull as they tensed. Something was near. I took a subtle whiff of the air and froze. The Indominus. Well, fuck a duck. With a lunge I grabbed Owen and Claire and took off, dragging them along as fast as they could go.

"Wha-"

A roar cut Claire off and she shrieked as a pair of strong jaws snapped from the foliage behind us. I cringed at the loud noise in my sensitive ears but kept going, pushing them the best I could. If the worst should come I could hold my own… hopefully.

"Move!" I yelled.

We gained a bit of space between us and the Indominus, before reaching a cliff with a waterfall spilling over the side and pooling below into a large pond.

"We're gonna have to jump." Owen muttered, another roar breaking the brief silence.

"What?"

If there was one thing that terrified me it was heights. I started to protest, tugging on my arm as Owen grasped at my wrist. I began to hyper ventilate as I looked over the cliffs edge. No, no, no!

"Hey, it's okay." Owen said, looking back over his shoulder, trying to find the dino behind us.

"Uh, no. No it's not. I'm not jumping. There has to be another way."

"There isn't. Not unless you'd rather be a snack."

"Then she can eat me for all I care!"

"Hey. Eyes on me."

My eyes snapped to Owen, ready to give him a what for.

"I may be part raptor but I am not a goddamn peeeeeeeaAAAHHHHHHH-"

I shrieked the rest of the way down as Owen pulled me over the edge, Claire following with a small scream of her own. The cold water swallowed me, rushing into my mouth and choking me. I felt a rough tug on my arm as I was jerked to the surface. I gulped in big breaths, paddling along. The waterfall covered us and I took the opportunity to cling to the side of the rocky wall like a monkey.

"I think-" I gasped. "That I may be part primate too."

Owen snorted. "You're look like you're ready to hump the rock face there."

I whipped my head around. "Ass."

"It's nice isn't it?" Owen flashed a cheeky grin.

"Goddammit Owen."


End file.
